Universal San Diego Resort
' Universal San Diego Resort '''(shortly known as '''USDR)' '''is a amusement park resort located in San Diego, California, United States It's owned and operated by Universal Parks & Resorts, a subsidiary of NBCUniversal, all owned by Comcast. It consists two theme parks such as Universal Studios San Diego, Universal's Regions of the World, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and five hotels. It is one of the Universal parks in California, along with Universal Studios Hollywood. It First Opened in Summer Of 1992 Theme parks [[Universal Studios San Diego|'Universal Studios San Diego']], a movie and television show based theme park. Opened:June 8th 1992 'Universal's Regions of the World, a worldwide based theme park Opened May 20th 2002 'Universal's Volcano Bay San Diego ', a water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened: June 22 2015 CityWalk San Diego A San Diego version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floor malls with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. It First Opened The Same Day Of Universal Studios San Diego On June 8th 1992 Dining '''WWE Cafe - TPA NBC Sport Grill & Brew - TPA The Cowfish - TPA Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food - TPA Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TPA Vivo Italian Kitchen - TPA Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant. Opened March 5th 2000 Universal Food Court - a food court. Opened:June 8th 1992 * Panda Express * Pizza Hut Express * Chick-Fil-A * KFC Express * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Moe's Southwest Grill * Voodoo Donuts Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. Opened June 8th 1992 Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. Opened:May 20th 2000 Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened June 6th 2009 Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe Opened April 14th 2002 Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co. -''' A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: June '8th, 1992. '''Johnny Rockets '-''' 'TPA Opened June 8th 1992 '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music Opened June 8th 1992 '''The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen - TPA Opened July 24th 2017 Cold Stone Creamery-an Ice Cream Place '''- TPA Opened June 8th 1992 Suger Factory Shopping '''7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. Opened June 16th 2012 Fossil - TBA Universal Studios Store - TBA Opened June 8th 1992 The World of Hasbro - TBA Opened June 3rd 2010 GameStop '- TPA Opened June 8th 1992 '''Skechers ''- TPA Opened June 9th 2001 TBA Attractions and Entertainment 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. March 19th 2004 Hard Rock Live - TBA June 8th 1992 The World of Hasbro - TBA Opened June 3rd 2010 M&M's World - an interactive M&M's store. Opened June 24th 2005 AMC Universal CityWalk 18 '''- A AMC Theater In City Walk Opened June 8th 1992 Company: '''Loews Cineplex Entertainment 1992-2005. AMC Theatres 2005-present Dave and Busters' Hotels Universal Studios Hotel, a themed hotel contains with five rooms based on Universal Pictures' films such as Universal Monsters, Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Back to the Future, and Despicable Me. Opened:May 6th 1999 Hard Rock Hotel, a hotel themed to rock industry. Located at the Ciudad area.Opened:May 6th 1999 Jurassic Park Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg.Opened: June 20th 2000. Cabana Bay Beach Resort, a hotel themed to 1950s/1960s culture. Opened May 8th 2012 Nickelodeon Suites Resort '''(San Diego) A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando '''Opened: March 19th 2003 Events Mardi Gras Rock The Universe: Halloween Horror Nights: a nightly Halloween event Joy to the world: a Christmas event that occurs from December 1st to January 2nd Universal San Diego Resort VIP Experience TBA Transportation Universal Water Taxi Express * Universal Studios Hotel * Hard Rock Hotel, * Jurassic Park Lodge Universal San Diego Bus * Cabana Bay Beach Resort * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (San Diego)' Corporate Partners * M&Ms * The Coca-Cola Company * TBA Other services Universal Express Pass TBA Universal Express Plus TBA Universal Dinning Deal TBA Character dinning *'Blue Macaw Diner' - a burger restaurant that the guests meet their favorite Rio Characters based on 20th Century Fox's films Rio & RollerCoaster Tycoon. (Add more Character dinning if you like) Education programs TBA Parking areas Area 1 * Jurassic Park - 1-25 * Minion - 26-50 * SpongeBob SquarePants ''- 51-75 * King Kong - 76-100 * Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 * '''Rio - 126-150 Area 2 * Jaws - TBA * E.T. - TBA * The Cat In The Hat - TBA * Godzilla - TBA * Shrek-TPA Commercials, promos and planning videos Main article: TPA Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Image wiki templates Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:NBC Comcast Universal